


she's a riot | harry styles au

by imuhjen



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band), niall horan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imuhjen/pseuds/imuhjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a cop and she's drunk and disorderly with a broken heart and a broken heel. Of course Harry has to be the one to put her in jail for the night, only to discover it's the sister of his girlfriend — go figure. </p>
<p>© 2014 by Imogen Louise, imuhjen. All rights reserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's a riot | harry styles au

**Author's Note:**

> so, i thought i'd have another shot of writing a fanfic because i've been putting it off forever, so here it is. i really like the idea and i have a shit ton more for it, though this chapter isn't really my best. i'm hoping it introduces the characters and some of the storyline nonetheless. i'll probably be uploading again tonight or tomorrow, but yeah, i hope y'all like it. :-) fingers crossed it gets a read.

"Okay, 3, 2, 1 — go!"

That was the last thing Jodie Parker remembered before she chugged her twenty-third shot, breaking the record of Deb's Diner and Bar and earning herself a drunken photograph on the Wall of Fame. Infected with the toxins of alcohol that caused her mind to become a complete haze, she felt pride and success. Later that night, not so much.

Usually she got drunk to forget. To remove memories from her head, to get rid of the pain known as reality. Her parents favoured her sister, her kind-of boyfriend had made out with a boy and liked it, her home manicure didn't go according to plan, and she was tired. Life was tiring, even when nothing note-worthy was happening. 

Jodie stumbled along the pavement in her bare feet, gravel pressing into her toes while she held her broken heels in hand. Her co-ordination was a bit off, sure, but she was doing a great job at balancing along the very edge of the curb, all while cars raced passed and skimmed her side. One particular car, a police vehicle, contained Styles and Horan, two cops ending the night shift.

The blonde in the passenger seat laughed loudly as he bit into his donut, chomping on the sugary danish and clapping his hands together. "This is fucking brilliant." Of course everything was brilliant to Niall, whether that be a slightly larger-than-average egg or the fact that him and his partner were speeding down the highway at midnight with the lights blaring, all while eating away at a full box of Krispy Kremes.

The brunette, however, was not amused. "Don't shake the donut like that, you'll get sugar crumbs on the seat." He glanced over at Niall and shook his head, eyebrows furrowing in utter frustration. "That's the last time I treat you. You're bloody immature and you know what? I'm sick of it. Absolutely sick—"

"Mate, look out," Niall casually interrupted in his most relaxed voice as he took another bite of yet another donut. Harry almost stopped the car dead in his tracks as a girl with a sigh-worthy short dress out-stretched her right arm 15 feet in front of the vehicle, stumbling but catching herself before she could fall; she didn't seem too worried about getting hurt. Instead of stopping, he pulled up on the side of the road directly behind her.

Harry breathed out sharply, sucking in his cheeks. "You could've told me sooner, y'know." 

Niall shrugged his shoulders. "You could've been looking at the road. Or you could've let me drive for once." That was where the conversation came to an end with Harry's refusal to reply to such foolish demands; Niall was a terrible driver and besides, he liked being in control. Harry stayed within the speed limit and made sure his seat-belt was on before driving, he refused to turn on the radio in case it caused distraction, and all in all he was very anal, as his partner — who was also jokingly referred to by the rest of the team as 'good cop' — constantly reminded him. 

Whilst Niall stayed in the car with his feet propped on the dashboard and a donut in either hand, Harry got out and slowly walked towards the most likely drunken stranger, careful not to surprise and scare her into falling. "Excuse me?" he called out, making sure he used his sternest tone — it made him sound more 'cop' and less 'lanky guy with a fancy badge'. Niall, on the other hand, always looked 'cop'. Harry pin-pointed it at the light stubble dabbling his cheeks and neck, though when he tried to grow some himself, it either came out as nothing but a Poirot moustache or made him resemble a lumberjack. 

Jodie turned around, grinning widely. "He—" She covered her mouth as she felt the urge to vomit, removing it as the feeling soon disappeared. "That's gross." A light giggle tumbled from her lips before her smile soon faded, her blue Bambi eyes innocently widening as she noticed the badge pinned on Harry's uniform. Shit. Now, in a state of fear and naivety, she looked the correct age. Well, if you took away the fake I.D. stashed away in her purse, forgot about the ridiculously short black dress she was wearing and pictured her without the smudged makeup.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you down to the station, ma'am. You're clearly incapable of taking care of yourself in such a state, but you can stay until someone comes to collect you, provided they pay the fee. Understood?" 

And there goes Harry talking like he's much older than 22, and there goes Jodie trying not to laugh at how he sounds like somebody from that movie she watched a few days ago.

Harry gently placed his hand on her shoulder and steered her towards the car, opening the back door and lowering Jodie inside. Suddenly she felt dizzy and giggly, the honeymoon stage of being completely and utterly drunk. Her eyes lit up as she leaned forward in curiosity, the seat-belt digging uncomfortably into her chest. "Are those Krispy Kremes?"

The nicer cop nodded, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Yep. Want one?" Almost immediately, Harry shot daggers at his partner and wished he'd handcuffed not only the girl, but Niall as well — and maybe put tape over his mouth to keep him quiet, something he struggled to do by himself. The petite brunette parted her cherry pink lips to speak before immediately sealing them shut, cheeks flushing a deep shade of red as the rest of her face went ghostly pale. "Yikes, want a bag?" Niall asked with a grimace as he recognized the expression, opening the glove compartment to reveal a collection of brown paper sick bags. The boys were used to situations like this happening. Jodie took a bag but didn't use it, refusing to even look in the direction of the Krispy Kremes in fear that she'd vomit all over again. She felt tired, sleepy, sick — already hungover, to say in the least. 

Waking up in a jail cell wasn't something that happened particularly often for Jodie, much to her surprise. Her time was filled with rebellion; sneaking out, bunking school, talking back to teachers, smoking on school premises, getting drunk with her friends. Jodie was careless, wild and without morals. She was everything Harry hated in a girl. On the other hand, Harry was sensible, straight-laced, stern and private. His idea of a weekend was relaxing in bed with a cup of tea, watching re-runs of Friends and laughing to himself while he pet his cat, Whiskers. He was everything Jodie hated in a boy.

Which was why Jodie was now on the floor clutching onto the bars of the cell and leaning her forehead between the gaps, desperate to get the attention of the seemingly nicer cop in hopes that she'd get out without a phone call home and a hearty fee. With a loud groan, she pouted her lips and stared directly at Niall. "Officeeeer...," she purred, wriggling an eyebrow. Harry turned his head, stone cold expression not cracking once. "No, not you. The cute one." This time Niall turned his head, laughing softly. 

"What, sweetheart?"

"I want to go home."

"You can't. Not until someone pays a fee to get you out. It's the law."

"Fuck the law."

"I'll drink to that— ow!"

Harry had thumped Niall while still skimming through yesterday's newspaper, huffing out a heavy sigh. "You're a police officer, not a frat boy." Niall glanced over at Jodie, flashing his best crooked smile and closing one eye in a wink. She winked back, the movement accidentally dramatic and overdone. How much did she have to drink? 

"Is he always like that, though? You know... anal?" Jodie nodded her head in Harry's direction and Niall laughed loudly, clapping his hands together just like he did earlier in the way that drove his partner insane with annoyance. For best friends, they were truly two opposite ends of a magnet yet for some reason, they still clicked together. At least somebody agreed with Niall about Harry and his straight-laced ways; then again, most people did. It'd been no longer than 30 minutes and Harry could already tell that this was going to be a painfully long shift — and wow, he was too right.


End file.
